Cross it Up
by chappell007
Summary: When Petty Officer Ty Blue is found murdered in Rock Creek Park, NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the agents of the Major Case Response Team instantly believe that the murderer was somebody from his past. However, they need to rely on the testimony of Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones in order to find the killer. ReCe throughout; implied Tiva, McAbby, Deucina
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm alternating between _Duncan, T: Part I_, _Crossovers & Flashbacks_, and _Wrong City, Wrong Time._ However, that won't stop me from sharing one of the first fan fics I wrote.**

**This fan fic consists of _NCIS _and _Shake it Up!_. I stopped about a quarter of the way through it to start _Crossovers & Flashbacks_, and haven't gotten back to finishing it. Once your read the first three chapters, let me know if I should continue.**

* * *

**Plot revolves around a past incident that occurred in Chicago sometime prior to this fan fic. It's straightforward, but you be the judge.**

**Petty Officer Ty Blue is murdered in Rock Creek Park, and its up to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the agents of the Major Case Response Team to find his killer. However, they must rely on Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones for answers into what happened that night in Chicago.**

* * *

**If you're ready, please enjoy this fan fic. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS_ nor do I own _Shake it Up!_**

* * *

_Cross it Up_

An _NCIS_/_Shake it Up!_ crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

Petty Officer Second Class Ty Blue was being chased through Rock Creek Park, but he didn't know by whom.

Gunshots rang out behind him. One hit him in the shoulder, but he continued to run. Knowing that he was in trouble, he took out his cell phone and called a friend, begging them to help him.

As the phone rang, the footsteps behind him got louder.

_"Hello?_" a woman asked on the other end of the line.

_"CeCe, its Ty. Please don't hang up! I'm in trouble! I'm being chased through Rock Creek Park, and I need your help._"

_"Ty, do you know what time it is? I'm asleep and I have to make sure my brother is up in the morning for school. I can't help you. I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not worried about Flynn. I just want you to tell Rocky that I love her, and that I'm sorry for the past mistakes that happened."_

_"I will, Ty. Just be careful"_. CeCe Jones said over the phone as he hung up.

As Ty hung up the phone, a voice spoke behind him.

"Leaving _Shake it Up! Chicago _for a life in the Navy was a terrible idea! I knew I would find you. Now you will pay dearly for what happened!"

"Look, man. It was an accident, and I promise you that I have changed. Just don't hurt me!" Ty cried .

"Oh, I will. I will not only hurt you, but I will hurt everybody that crosses my path with ties to you! You ruined my career, Blue! You betrayed me, you bastard!"

With those words, Ty Blue suddenly found himself collapsing to the ground as a riveting pain pierced his chest. He looked down. There were two, no, three wounds coming out of his uniform.

He took a deep breath of air, and then his world went black.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you think. I will post chapter 1 if I get some positive feedback.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Its Brandon. I made some minor changes to the prologue. Here's chapter 1 of _Cross it Up_. This chapter introduces the agents of the Major Case Response Team. Pending further reviews, I will post chapter 2.**

* * *

**Please let me know how it is by leaving your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was an quiet morning at NCIS headquarters when special agent Ziva David stepped off the elevator. She quietly walked to her desk, and saw special agent Timothy McGee asleep at his desk.

"Long night, Tim?" Ziva asked him awkwardly.

"Oh, good morning, Ziva". McGee said as he rubbed his eyes. "I was here all night fixing a server rack for Director Vance. I'm not quite done with it yet, and Gibbs would have my head if he found out that I dozed off."

"Then you better get back to it, McSleepy." a voice said from behind Ziva.

McGee looked up, and saw special agent Anthony DiNozzo standing at his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I'm too tired to get up, Tony. Did you bring that coffee for me to wake me up?"

"Why would I bring you coffee, McDrowsy? If you want to wake yourself up, why don't you go to the restroom and splash some hot water on your face. This coffee is for me." DiNozzo said, teasing his friend and colleague.

"Well, you could have brought me one as well." Ziva chimed.

"He could have brought us all one." Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he walked by. "Come on, we got a dead sailor found by joggers this morning in Rock Creek Park, so grab your gear."

Everybody got up from their desks, except for McGee, who didn't budge one bit.

"McGee, wake up!" Gibbs yelled as he splashed water onto the younger agent's face.

"Sorry, boss. I was here all night doing that server task for Director Vance, and I was catching up on sleep." McGee said as he wiped the water off of his face

"Well, you catch up on some on the drive to Rock Creek Park. Come on, I'll get you a coffee on the way there."

* * *

The crime scene at Rock Creek Park was overwhelmed by DCPD officers and bystanders when the NCIS team arrived. As Gibbs and McGee stepped out of the Dodge Charger, he could be agents David and DiNozzo pulling out the equipment from the van.

Looking to his right, Gibbs saw the crime scene tape, and walked towards it. McGee was close behind him with a fingerprint identification system.

"DiNozzo, interview potential witnesses. Ziva, check the perimeter. Look for anything DCPD might have missed." Gibbs called out to his senior agents.

Looking down the way, he spotted chief medical examiner Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer, who were standing over the dead sailor's body in awe.

"What do you have, Duck?" Gibbs asked

"What I do have thus far, Jethro, is a celebrity who gave up money and fame just to serve his country, and sadly, this is the way his life ended." Ducky said to Gibbs.

"Does this celeb have a name?"

"Petty Officer Second Class Tyrone Blue." McGee said as the fingerprint scanner chimed. "According to his record, he is stationed at Pax River as an ordinance technician."

"You mentioned him being a celebrity, Duck. What was he famous for?"

"Well, he was the host of a dance show called _Shake it Up! Chicago_ a few years ago. That's all I know about the guy, other than the fact that his younger sister was also a dancer on that same show." Palmer said.

"I've never heard of _Shake it Up! Chicago_. You probably made that up, Palmer." Gibbs chuckled.

"It's no laughing matter, Jethro. This poor lad was most likely a target." Ducky changed the subject.

"I can see that, Duck. Do you have a time of death?"

"Until I get him back to autopsy, I wouldn't know for sure, but my best estimate would be that he's been dead at least eight to twelve hours." Ducky said as he got up from crouching beside the body.

"Gibbs, over here!" Ziva called from thirty feet down a hillside.

Gibbs easily walked down the terrain. McGee slowly walked behind him.

"I found what appears to be Petty Officer Blue's cell phone." the Israeli-born agent said, pointing to a cell phone thrown about in the brush.

"According to the GPS track, the phone is still active. Maybe we can see who the last called was from?" McGee said.

"Well, we can do that when we get back to the Navy Yard. When you get there, have Abby run a check on it. I want to know if anybody knew what Petty Officer Blue was doing before he died." Gibbs told McGee before walking back to the road.

"Boss, I just finished speaking to the witnesses. They all said the same thing. They saw Petty Officer Blue laying face down on the ground. They thought it was just a scarecrow, when one of the joggers then picked him up and saw gunshot wounds in his chest. That's when they called DCPD, who then in turn called us." DiNozzo said.

"Great job, DiNozzo! By the way, have you ever heard of a show called _Shake it Up! Chicago_? Palmer is telling me that our dead sailor once hosted that show." Gibbs said to his senior field agent.

"The name of the show does ring a bell. I use to watch episodes of it on YouTube. All I know is that two of the most popular dancers on that show were named Jones and Blue, I don't remember their first names, and if I remember correctly..." he stopped dead in mid-sentence. "Boss, are you telling me that our dead petty officer is none other than Ty Blue, who once hosted _Shake it Up! Chicago_?"

"That's what I'm saying, DiNozzo. When we get back to the Navy Yard, you're going to give me everything there is on him. I want to know about his past, what he did in Chicago, who his friends and enemies were, and why he gave up fame and fortune to join the Navy?" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs got back in the car, and with McGee in tow, they headed back for the Navy Yard.

* * *

**There's chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will post chapter 2 at a later date.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, It's Brandon. I just posted a _Criminal_ _Minds_/_Jessie _crossover entitled _Skinless in Manhattan _about an hour ago. I'm still working on my other crossovers, and am working exceptionally hard to complete them. Please be patient as I continue writing them.**

* * *

**Anyway, Here's chapter 2 of _Cross it Up_. This chapter introduces Rocky and CeCe (or ReCe if you're into the shipping scene), as well as Flynn. Just to give you a heads up, Rocky and CeCe are a couple, so if you don't like it, please don't read.**

**Please enjoy, and leave me some reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rocky Blue awoke from her sleep with some worry on her face. It had been eight hours since she had last seen her brother, Ty, at a bar in Georgetown. Getting up from the bed, she felt a hand move towards her.

Rocky looked down, and saw her girlfriend, CeCe Jones, stirring in the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey." Rocky said as she rubbed her hand against CeCe's cheek.

"Good morning, Rock. Hope you slept well last night. Do you want anything for breakfast? I have to get Flynn up for school." CeCe Jones smiled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sure. You can fix me anything you want. By the way, have you heard from Ty? I'm getting worried about him."

"He called last night, saying he was in trouble, but wanted me to tell you that he loves you. Then he hung up." CeCe said trying to get the sleep out of her body.

CeCe walked into the living room, where she saw her fourteen year old brother, Flynn Jones, sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Good morning, Flynn. You're up early. What got you up?' CeCe asked her younger brother as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I kept having a premonition over and over again in my mind that something terrible happened to Ty. I got up to see if anything unusual happened, and so far, nothing." Flynn said as he turned his gaze towards CeCe.

"I'm surprised your up, Flynn." Rocky said as she sat next to Flynn on the couch.

"As I told CeCe here, I was having a premonition about Ty." Flynn explained to Rocky when all of a sudden something caught his eye.

"_Breaking news out of Rock Creek Park. The body of an unidentified sailor was discovered this morning by joggers. All we know so far was that he was stationed at NAS Pax River as an ordinance technician. No cause of death, but NCIS is suspecting foul play. We will keep you up to date on what we find out about this still developing situation. Again, the body of an unidentified sailor was found this morning in Rock Creek Park." _the anchorwoman on the TV said.

With those words from the TV, Rocky Blue's world came crashing down!

"Please don't let it be Ty! Please don't let it be Ty! PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE TY!" she cried into Flynn's shoulder.

CeCe immediately ran towards Rocky's side to comfort her girlfriend.

"Rocky, I'm sure Ty is okay. If it is him, I'm sure somebody from NCIS will contact us." CeCe explained as she laid her head on Rocky's shoulder.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, CeCe. Ever since we came out as a couple, everything went downhill. Ty left _Shake it Up! Chicago _because he thought he was being blackmailed, and he feared for our safety, which is why he joined the Navy, and asked us if we would like to move out here. I miss Chicago, but we feared for our lives." Rocky reminisced.

"When we drop Flynn off at school, we'll drive into Washington, and head to NCIS. I'm sure the special agent in charge will help us." CeCe said.

"You're right. Let's get going." Rocky said as she walked back towards the bedroom with CeCe right behind her.

Flynn, still on the couch, sighed a deep sigh. It was going to be a long, uneventful day.

* * *

**That's chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming pending some positive reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm going to have to put my fan fics on the back burner** **as I found out during choir practice earlier tonight that I have to sing during the service on Sunday. I'm ecstatic about this, as I have never been given a chance to sing in front of my church.**

* * *

**Anyways, here's chapter 3 of _Cross it Up_. This chapter just recaps what the MCRT members found out about Ty, and the manner in which he died.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave me reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gibbs sat at his desk at NCIS headquarters as the team briefed him on what they found.

"Our dead petty officer is one Tyrone Blue. Twenty-two years old. A native of Chicago." DiNozzo said. "At the age of seventeen, he became the host of _Shake it Up! Chicago_, but left about a year later after receiving some sort of threat."

"Do you know what the threat was?" Gibbs asked

"We have no idea what happened in the intermittent years between leaving _Shake it Up! Chicago_, and the time he enlisted in the Navy. I'm hitting loose ends all around." Ziva said

"_Dead_ ends, Ziva." DiNozzo corrected her

"Cut her some slack, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Petty Officer Blue's bank account is just like any other sailor's account. No suspicious transactions, nothing out of the ordinary. Not sure about credit cards, though." McGee said

"Keep digging, McGee." Gibbs said as the phone of his desk rang. He picked it up. It was Ducky on the other end.

"_Jethro, your presence is required down here in autopsy immediately. I found something that you might want to have a look-see at."_ Ducky said over the phone.

"Be right down, Duck." Gibbs said as he hung up the phone. "You guys keep finding out about known acquaintances, and if he has family, please be sure to contact them." Gibbs ordered his team as he got up from his desk and walked towards the elevator down to autopsy.

* * *

In autopsy, Ducky and Palmer were standing around the body of Petty Officer Blue, finishing up the initial phase of the autopsy, when Ducky started talking.

"Of all my years as a medical examiner, you, Mr. Blue, are my most unique subject." Ducky said to the dead corpse.

"I don't understand it at all, Dr. Mallard. Why would somebody leave a popular local show like _Shake it Up! Chicago_ for a life in the Navy? If he loved dance, maybe he should have gone to Hollywood instead." Palmer said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, dance has been around since the time of the ancient Greeks. In fact, it was in ancient Sparta that all women were forced to dance in public in a subservient manner. Hence, that is why most of today's dance routines aimed at the teen crowd are considered popular, yet sexual in nature." the Scottish-born medical examiner told his younger counterpart.

"And that 's why hip-hop is popular among teenagers today." Palmer replied.

"I didn't come down here for a history lesson on dance, Duck. What do you have?" Gibbs asked as he walked through the double doors of autopsy.

"Ah, Jethro. I just finished up my initial assessment of Mr. Blue's death, and I find my findings to be very unusual."

"Yeah. How so?"

"Note Petty Officer Blue's wrist. There appears to be no defensive wounds. However, I did find some abrasions to his head and neck. They appear to be offensive in nature. It is most likely that he knew his attacker." Ducky explained his findings to Gibbs.

"What about cause of death?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, my initial findings indicate that Petty Officer Blue died of multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. Two were lodged in the heart, the third severing the aorta. I've sent the bullets to Abigail for ballistics analysis. From what I know, the poor lad died from a massive bleed out, and that, peculiarly, is rather puzzling." Ducky said.

"How is that puzzling?"

"The bullet that went into the aorta never came out, as there was no exit wound. I believe that the bullet is still lodged somewhere in the artery." Ducky replied.

"Let me know when you do find it, and then send it up to Abby for ballistics, Duck." Gibbs said as he walked out of autopsy.

* * *

**That's chapter 3. Sucky ending I know, but you be the judge. Let me know what you thought of it. I will post chapter 4 as soon as I finish up the next chapter of _Crossovers & Flashbacks._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm doing an update for every one of my fan fics. I have a busy day tomorrow, so please wish me luck.**

* * *

**Anyway, here's chapter 4 of _Cross it Up_. This is where Rocky and CeCe meet the NCIS team, and they learn about how Ty died.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The drive to NCIS was both long and quiet for CeCe and Rocky. As CeCe drove into Washington, Rocky was quiet in the passenger seat, not saying a word.

"Rocky, everything will be fine. They will have to tell us what happened to him." CeCe said as she laid her right hand on her girlfriend's left thigh.

"It's not that I'm worried about, CeCe. I'm afraid they'll tell me that they will have no leads, and that the case will go cold." Rocky said as she laid her left hand on top of CeCe's.

"Are you sure you can stomach this? I mean, when we walk into that building, everything will change."

"Yes, CeCe. I can do this" Rocky smiled back at her girlfriend.

They pulled into the Navy Yard, parked their car, and headed into the NCIS building.

* * *

Inside the building, DiNozzo was at his computer watching an episode of _Shake it Up! Chicago _on YouTube, when he pulled it up on the monitor.

"Check it out, guys! What are you watching is perhaps the most popular dance show to come out of the Midwest. I give you _Shake it Up! Chicago_. Hip-hop dancing, hot girls, hard to do routines. I wish I could still do that." DiNozzo said staring at the monitor.

"What does that have to do with Petty Officer Blue's death?" Ziva asked.

"Petty Officer Blue was once the host of _Shake it Up! Chicago_, and his sister Rocky and her friend, later girlfriend CeCe Jones were dancers on the show. Man, did they dance beautifully."

"Okay, Tony. You're hormones are out of whack! There is no way you could fall for a girl who is only seventeen years old. I know for sure that if I dated a girl that young, they would probably be all over me." McGee quipped.

"Hey, nobody asked you, McPlayboy." DiNozzo said. "Man, I tell you one thing though, CeCe Jones was the hottest dancer, other than Rocky Blue, on _Shake it Up! _Chicago."

"And where does she fall into this, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he sat back down at his desk.

"Oh, hey boss. CeCe Jones is the girlfriend of Petty Officer Blue's sister, Rocky. They were both dancers on _Shake it Up! Chicago_ about the same time he hosted the show." DiNozzo said, turning the video monitor back to Petty Officer Blue's service record.

"Are they still on the show?" Gibbs asked.

"No, boss. They left about the same time as Petty Officer Blue. However, I've done some more searches, and it appears that he does have a girlfriend." McGee said, looking up from his monitor.

"Does she have a name?"

"The only thing I'm seeing is a last name, and that is Hessenheffer."

"Keep digging, McGee. This Hessenheffer has to have a first name." Gibbs said as his attention turned to the opening elevator.

* * *

CeCe and Rocky stepped off the elevator, and walked down towards several agents. One was an older guy in his mid fifties, one was tall and handsome and appeared to be in his early thirties, the third was medium height, and appeared to be in his twenties, and the lone woman was dark haired and appeared to be in her thirties who talked with a middle eastern accent.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for the lead agent in charge of the body they found in Rock Creek Park this morning. I think it may be my brother." Rocky Blue said looking at the agents.

Gibbs got up from his desk and walked towards her.

"I'm special agent Gibbs. I'm sorry for your loss. Do you have a name."

"I'm Raquel Blue. My brother was stationed at Pax River. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Rocky asked the senior agent.

"Sure, we'll go to the conference room. Your friend can wait out here." Gibbs said.

"I'm sorry agent Gibbs, but I don't go anywhere without CeCe. We are in this together." Rocky retorted.

"She can tag along. David, you're with me!" Gibbs said as he escorted the two women to the conference room.

DiNozzo stared as they walked off. "Maybe I should ask CeCe Jones for her autograph. Although she is now a lesbian, I still think she's hot." he said to McGee.

"Tony, get your mind out of the gutter, and help me find Hessenheffer's first name." McGee said.

"No way I'm helping you out on this task, McJailbait."

* * *

In the conference room, Gibbs poured Rocky and CeCe a glass of water, and sat down at the near end of the table. Ziva sat beside him across from the two women.

"When was the last time you saw your brother alive, Ms. Blue?" Gibbs asked

"CeCe and I were with him at a bar in Georgetown. We had a few drinks, but nothing out of the ordinary." Rocky recalled

"Was there anyone else who might have been with you guys?" Ziva asked.

"No, it was just me, Rocky, and Ty." CeCe said.

"Ms. Blue, is there anybody that could have had a grudge against your brother, and not even know?" Gibbs asked Rocky cautiously.

"Well, his friend Deuce Martinez joined the Navy about the same time as Ty, but he was kicked out for selling bootlegged Redskins and Ravens tickets. He wouldn't hurt a soul. In fact, him and his girlfriend were watching CeCe's little brother last night while we were out."

"And I have to pick up my brother at school pretty soon. In the meantime, if there is anything we can do to help you in your investigation, we'll remain here." CeCe said to the agents.

"I'll send an agent to pick up your brother. Ms. Blue, if you would like to go down to autopsy to confirm the body, please let me know." Gibbs said.

"I would like to, agent Gibbs." Rocky said trying to hold back tears.

"Ms. Jones, where does your brother goes to school at?" Gibbs asked the redhead.

"He goes to George Marshall High in Falls Church. It's right near our apartment building in Tysons Corner." CeCe said quietly.

"I'll send agents DiNozzo and McGee to pick him up. Agent David, meanwhile, will try to find Mr. Martinez, and as soon as I get done, we will pay him a visit while you stay put." Gibbs said getting up from his chair.

"Thank you, agent Gibbs." CeCe said as she got up from the table.

* * *

They walked down to autopsy, just as Ducky was closing the locker they had place petty officer Blue's body in.

"Ah, Jethro. It's unexpected that you returned in such a short period." Ducky said.

"Open the locker, Duck. I have a woman here claiming that this is her brother. I need her to identify it for us." Gibbs said

"Well, I would be happy to, considering that it could frighten her knowing that her brother is sitting on a slab in our morgue."

"Not helping, Duck. Ms. Blue, are you sure this is your brother?" Gibbs asked as Ducky opened the locker, and pulled out the slab that contained Petty Officer Blue's body.

Immediately thereafter, Rocky Blue broke down in tears. Instantaneously, CeCe and Ziva tried to console her.

"Oh, my God! That is Ty! What happened to him? How do I explain this to Tinka?!" Rocky said over her tears.

"Ms. Blue, I am very sorry for your loss, and you have my condolences. However, I must inform you that our investigation is still ongoing, and so far all I have is that he was shot at point-blank range last night in Rock Creek Park, but his body wasn't found until this morning." Ducky said placing a hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"What exactly happened, Dr. Mallard?" CeCe asked while she comforted Rocky.

"Well, the poor boy died from a massive bleed out. That, my dear, is highly unusual. Did Ty have any health conditions?"

"No, he was as healthy as a person can be." Rocky said as she turned towards Gibbs. "Please help me get justice for Ty. I will not rest until his killer is found."

"We will help you, Rocky, but we need to know what happened that caused you to leave _Shake it Up! Chicago_." Gibbs said.

"Do you think it's someone from our past?" CeCe asked.

"I do not know, but it seems likely that your brother knew his attacker. In the meantime, please make yourselves at home in the lounge. I will have agent Dorneget check up on you." Gibbs told the ladies.

"Agent David, we just want to go home." Rocky said.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. Whoever killed your brother might come after you as well." Ziva told them. "I will escort you to the lounge. Please make yourselves comfortable".

They quietly left autopsy, and Gibbs knew that this was not an open-and-shut investigation.

* * *

**That's chapter 4. Long chapter, I know, but it fits in nicely with the plot. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Here's chapter 5 of _Cross it Up_. Before I begin, I would like to share with you my thoughts on the decision to cancel **_Shake it Up!_**.**

* * *

******I'm very disappointed that Disney Channel has decided to cancel **_Shake it Up!_******. That's not right. **_Shake it Up! _******was the network's highest-rated show, and was popular with both genders. I hate to see what replaces it.**

* * *

**But I digress. This chapter features Tony and McGee heading to Flynn's school in Falls Church to pick him up, and bring him into NCIS custody. On the drive over, Tony explains to McGee how _Shake it Up! Chicago _set the bar for dance shows. It's long, but to the point.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave your thoughts and reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The drive to Falls Church was short for DiNozzo and McGee. McGee was behind the wheel, and Tony kept talking about _Shake it Up! Chicago_, and how it, like _American Bandstand_ and _Soul Train _before it, revolutionized music and dance.

"_Shake it Up! Chicago_ was so successful that many other cities and regions launched their own versions, like _Shake it Up! Baltimore_ and _Shake it Up! Hampton Roads_. I'm still waiting for _Shake it Up! DC_ to come on at a reasonable time." DiNozzo told his partner.

"I saw a few episodes of _Shake it Up! DC_. It's pretty much the same as all the other _Shake it Up!_ incarnations." McGee said.

"Since when do you watch TV, McBookworm?" DiNozzo asked.

"Abby loves that show. Whenever she's over at my apartment, I turn it on for her. The dancing is impossible for us to do, but the music has a great beat to it."

"I'm sure it does. However, my favorite part of the show are the hot girls on the show."

"Tony, would you let it go already? What would Ziva say if she found out about you looking at other girls?" McGee asked as he glanced at his partner for a split second.

"I got nothing to worry about, McNosy. Besides, Ziva and I both know we glance at other people at times." DiNozzo said as they neared the school.

"Well, we're here. How do we explain to the administrators that Flynn Jones is a potential witness to an NCIS murder investigation?" McGee asked DiNozzo as they got out of the car.

"Relax, McGee. I'm sure they already pulled him out of his classes." DiNozzo chimed.

* * *

George Marshall High School was a two story building containing upwards of 1,600 students. Finding Flynn Jones was like pulling a needle out of a haystack, and both DiNozzo and McGee knew it. When they walked into the school's office, the receptionist immediately directed them to a nearby teacher's lounge.

"Mr. Jones is in the teacher's lounge." the receptionist told the NCIS agents as she returned their credentials to them.

"Thank you." McGee said as he and DiNozzo made their way to the lounge.

Knocking on the door of the teacher's lounge, they heard a voice say loudly "I'LL GET IT, TEACHER!".

The door opened, and a blond-headed young man who appeared to be fourteen years old was staring at both McGee and DiNozzo.

"Flynn Jones?" McGee asked the young teenager.

"That depends on who's asking." Flynn Jones told the two agents standing at the door.

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee, NCIS." DiNozzo told Flynn as he and McGee flashed their credentials at the freshman. "Please come with us."

"Is this about Ty?" the freshman asked curiously.

"Did you know Ty Blue, Flynn?" McGee asked.

"Yes, we grew up together. He was like an older brother to me. He used to watch me when my sister and his sister were working on _Shake it Up! Chic_ago, but that was before he became the host."

"Flynn, I promise you that we will find whoever killed your friend. Please come with us." DiNozzo said.

"Where's CeCe and Rocky?" Flynn asked, worried about his sister and his friend.

"They're in NCIS custody, and are safe. You will see them at the Navy Yard." McGee told Flynn.

"I hope so, as my mother was once a law enforcement officer, and I don't have a problem with broken promises." Flynn said as they walked out of the school

DiNozzo and McGee led Flynn to their vehicle, and opened the back door. They looked at each other as he climbed into the backseat, and realized that there was more to Flynn Jones than what was revealed to the naked eye.

Somehow, they knew that this kid would hold the key to finding the person responsible for murdering Ty Blue.

* * *

**That's chapter 5. Please let me know what you thought of it. I'll post chapter 6 in a few days.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I just completed a revision of chapter 5, and I'm posting chapter 6.**

* * *

**This chapter starts in the NCIS with Abby explaining to Gibbs her findings, and ends in a rather unusual situation. Deuce Martinez and Dina Garcia are also introduced in this chapter, and there is implied Deucina in this chapter.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy it, and leave your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 6

In the forensics labs at NCIS, Abby Sciuto was busy analyzing the bullet fragments recovered from Ty Blue's body when Gibbs walked in carry a Caf-Pow in one hand.

"What have you found out about the bullets, Abbs?" Gibbs asked the forensics specialist as he laid the Caf-Pow down at a workstation.

"I'm still analyzing the bullets pulled from our dead petty officer, but upon initial analysis of the slugs, I believe that they most likely came from a semiautomatic handgun between .22 caliber and .38 caliber, but most likely no higher than a .45 caliber." Abby said as she took a sip of the Caf-Pow.

"How much longer do you need?" Gibbs asked looking at her.

"This isn't exactly an open-and-shut case here, Gibbs. I might be working on this ballistics examination at least two to three days. However, on one of the bullets, I found a very interesting discovery."

"Don't surprise me with the cliffhangers, Abbs!"

"Sorry, but I find it odd that there was a partial fingerprint on the round itself, and not on the shell casings. I'm trying to see if it is enough to run it through AFIS." Abby said as she stood in front of her workstation.

"Yeah, that is a bit odd, as well as that we didn't find any shell casings at the crime scene. What about Blue's cell phone?"

"About that, I was going to get McGee to help me when he got back. By the way, is it true that our dead petty officer once hosted _Shake it Up! Chicago_?" Abby asked turning back towards Gibbs.

"Yes, Abbs, its true. Call me when you get the results of the ballistics and a match on the partial!" Gibbs shouted as he exited the laboratory.

"I love that show! I watch episodes of _Shake it Up! Chicago _on YouTube all the time!" Abby shouted to Gibbs as the elevator chimed.

* * *

Ziva was at her desk reviewing Deuce Martinez's service record when DiNozzo and McGee walked in with Flynn Jones in tow. McGee escorted Flynn to the lounge while DiNozzo sat back down at his desk.

"This Martinez guy has a very interesting service record. I'm surprised he didn't spend time in a blood cell for bootlegging tickets and selling counterfeit DVDs and video games." Ziva said looking at DiNozzo.

"It's a _jail_ cell, Ziva. Yeah, this Deuce Martinez, is that even his real name, probably has a rap sheet as long as the Washington Monument is tall." DiNozzo said taking the service record from Ziva's desk.

"What do we know about Martinez?" Gibbs asked the two agents.

"Deuce Martinez, given name Martin. Twenty-one years of age. A Native of Chicago, just like our dead petty officer. Enlisted around the same time as Ty Blue, but received a bad conduct discharge six months ago for selling counterfeit copies of _Assassin's Creed III,_ and also bootlegged tickets to Redskins games. That's a very good video game, and a very long rap sheet. I'm surprised it doesn't go back to his days in Chicago." DiNozzo said looking at his service record on the video monitor.

"Focus, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said as he headslapped the younger agent. "Do we have a last known address?"

"I have records of him renting a home in Annandale, Virginia. It's just him and his girlfriend, who moved with him when he enlisted." Ziva said.

"McGee, can you give me a physical address while you check his financial statements?" Gibbs asked as McGee sat at his desk.

"I checked his bank accounts earlier. His girlfriend, a Dina Garcia, is from a wealthy family in Chicago. Her father is a real estate developer and owns several shopping centers in the area. Their bank account currently contains $25,000 dollars. They do have multiple credit card accounts with lines of credit exceeding no more than $5,000 dollars. However, they have been inactive for the past several months." McGee briefed his superior on Martinez's income situation.

"Do you have an address?" Gibbs asked as he got up from his desk. McGee gave him the address.

"Let's go!" Gibbs told the team as he headed for the elevator.

* * *

When the NCIS agents arrived at Deuce Martinez's home in Annandale, they heard a lot of noise coming from the house. Quietly, the team moved to the front door in order not to alert whoever was in the house.

"Oh, baby. Don't stop! Keep doing what you do best." a woman's voice screamed out from the front door.

"I think we should come back when they finish consummating, boss." DiNozzo said quietly backing away from the door.

"We're going in, DiNozzo." Gibbs said quietly grabbing DiNozzo by the collar of his suit jacket.

Without hesitation, Leroy Jethro Gibbs quietly opened the front door to the house, and stormed in.

"Baby! You make love to me so well! I love you for it!" the woman screamed even louder.

As they approached the back of the house, the agents saw a couple having sex in what appeared to be a den.

"NCIS! Deuce Martinez, don't move!" Gibbs shouted at the man who was deep in a lovemaking session with his girlfriend. Upon hearing Gibbs' voice, the woman moved her eyes towards the agents, and screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you people! Doesn't anybody ever knock anymore?!" Dina Garcia shouted as she wrapped herself with a blanket.

Just then, the agents saw Martinez break away, and head out a back door.

"Boss, he's running!" McGee shouted as he and DiNozzo exited the house.

* * *

Deuce Martinez was naked, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to be interrupted by anyone who had a grudge with him, especially if it was NCIS. Running out of the back of the house into an alley, he glanced back, and saw two NCIS agents giving chase behind him.

He then turned left down another alley that lead to a side street. Just ahead of him, he saw a third agent standing beside the alley exit. He looked to his right, and then looked straight ahead. The other agent was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he felt an object hit him on the side of his head.

_Whack!_

The object struck him just above his right temple. Martinez reeled back, and then his backside hit the concrete surface of the alley. His vision went black for a few seconds. When he regained consciousness, he saw an older agent standing over him.

"You picked the wrong day to run away from NCIS." Gibbs said offering his hand to Martinez.

"I ain't going back in that brig! Those Redskins tickets were legit!" Martinez said as he grabbed Gibbs' hand and pulled himself up from the alley.

"Yeah, well, don't worry. I'm not here about that. I'm here to see you about Ty Blue."

"I ain't talking to Navy cops unless my lawyer is present." Martinez said

"That can be arranged. You can call him at the Navy Yard!" Gibbs said as he handcuffed Martinez, and then placed him in the backseat of the Charger.

* * *

**That's chapter 6. Unusual ending I know, but there will be more surprises in chapter 7. I'm still working on that, and will post it within the next few days. Let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
